zombiepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Guns
Guns or firearms are the basic method of fighting the undead horde in the Zombie Panic Series. Every survivor will start with a random pistol (Glock17, Glock18c, USP, or for players who joined the survivor team late: the PPK) and 10 bullets in their inventory. Types of Guns Guns appear in several initial groups each containing a set number of weapons and each containing their own various tweaks which make them different, be it firerate, capacity, etc. Pistols Pistols are generally considered as backup weapons but some prefer to use them as primary weapons due to their inherent usefulness. Many new players frequently drop everything including their pistol to gain access to more powerful weapons, going so far as to completely drop all their weapons and panic just to get the most powerful weapon first. These player's are often known as Panickers. Experienced players often carry more than one pistol if they can to avoid reloading at the wrong moment, as drawing a pistol takes sufficiently less time than reloading one. Pistols are commonly used to finish off a zombie or used to fend off zombies towards the beginning of the round before other weapons have been acquired. In the early days of the Zombie Panic: Source Beta, pistols were significantly less effective due to the fact that headshot damage hadn't been implemented yet, resulting in them often being discarded by the players. Pistols (with the exception of the Revolver) all do same damage, regardless of distance. Pistols use Pistol Ammo which come in sets of 15 bullets each in a red rectangular box. The Revolver however, uses Magnum Ammo which comes in boxes of 6 rounds each in white boxes. * Glock 17 * Glock 18C * USP * PPK * Revolver Shotguns Shotguns were initially considered as defensive weapons before the 1.5 update, as they were incredibly slow to fire, reload and really heavy to carry around. They were also only efficient in close range combat (as opposed to the current close-medium range) as spread of the bullets was much greater, resulting in lower precision accuracy. In the 1.5 update they were completely re-hauled with updated animations and new mechanics to game play, such as a faster firing rate. Shotguns are incredibly powerful at close range, a point blank shot will cause serious damage to normal zombies and can often score a kill with only one shot to the head at close range. Shotguns are notably less effective at longer distanes, as the spread of the pellets leads to the survivor being less likely to hit a zombie, as they pellets may have strayed too far from the intended target. Shotguns uses Shotgun Shells which come in packs of 8 shells. * Winchester * Super Shorty * Remington Automatics Automatics are usually the main weapon most players seek, as they have a very high fire rate, resutling in high amounts of damage to be done very quickly. They are the most versatile weapon types, boasting high capacities, fast fire rate, and high damage. However, players must take heed and be wary of their ammunition, as automatics quickly deplete ammuntion despite having the largest supply of reserve ammunition that can be carried on a per person basis (142 rounds if no other ammo types are being carried). Zombie players are often dismayed when facing a team of survivors with several rifles, since one survivor with a rifle can easily kill several zombies with only one magazine. Automatic weapons use Rifle Ammo which come in yellow boxes holding 30 rounds. * MP5 * M4 * AK-47 Explosives Explosives are weapons that are commonly used in a supportive role, usually in defence or as a means to attack opponents behind cover. They are also used quite often in Survival game modes as suicide devices as a means of taking zombie lives even when a Survivor's life has expired, though it's rare to take out more than 1 zombie during a suicide / kamikaze attempt. Explosives are powerful weapons, they are the only weapons outside of select scenery objects that use splash damage and are frequently used against a group of zombies or used against zombies that cannot be hit by regular firearms. Explosives generally use up a single slot of the survivors weapon inventory, in such cases as an IED, but Grenades can be stacked with 3 grenades per weapon slot. * HE Grenade * IED Weapon Hoarding "Who's the asshole grabbing all the guns?" - Eugene Grabbing multiple weapons and ammo is considered hogging, and is often punishable. A hogger or "hoarder" is often easily found by the fact that the player is walking slowly. If he is often changing weapons and you can see that he has multiple rifles, shotguns or too much ammo. Hoarding is prohibited by most servers, and is ban-able. Weapon Statistics Damage does not differ by range (the shotgun is an exception as fewer pellets will hit a target at longer ranges) but does differ by hit location. Headshots do triple damage for all weapons regardless of range. A point-blank shotgun blast to the head does 270 damage. All non-headshot hits made on a target do identical damage. Fire rate was determined by recording the audio of a clip being fired off from each gun, and the time in between shots measured using Audacity. For the weight of items, check Item Weight. Ammo When picking up ammunition it is reccomended to leave the ammuntiiton types that you do not need for other players, as they may have the proper weapons to use said ammo types. The ammunition types include Pistol, Magnum, Shotgun, and Rifle. On the player's HUD in the bottom-right corner, a small box displays the ammuntion tpyes being carried, the amount, and the weight of the ammunition. By pressing the default key "V" you can select any type of ammo as long as you currently have it. As well, when pressing the default key "T" you can drop ammo. This not only increases speed, but can be used to supply teammates in a stressful situation. Note that this does not discard the ammo, it simply drops it as any ammo would be in its box form. If you dropped it, you can pick it up again, if reachable. Defensive Situations When in a defensive situation, such as holding down a room or capturing an objective, you can be a specifically defensive ally by collecting ammunitions to supply your team with while they fight. However, you should only do this when you are completely safe. This weighs you down immensely and can easily get you killed should you be too reckless. If holding down a large room, you should scout out in the safety of the surrounding area to supply with your team. If you can't openly talk, you should put the ammo somewhere the other survivors can easily get to it. This is critical to your group's survival. Also, don't waste ammo unless you have a clear shot. While be bombarded by attackers inside a barricaded area, there is no way to get out through that entrance to obtain ammo. If you do manage to escape, be extremely cautious, as if there are enough zombies, they will surely converge on you, not leaving you a chance to get ammo all together. Offensive Situations Most useful when traveling with a partner. If you know your partner's ammunition type, sometimes it can be useful if your weight allows so to carry a spare magazine for him when facing a somewhat overwhelming amount of zombies. If this is so, remember to keep moving. If it falls "quiet", move quickly to a relatively safe area and transfer ammo with each other. This has also been known to be useful when converting to an emergency defensive stand. Category:Guns Category:Weapons